Replace me?
by Crazy Awesome Writer
Summary: What happens when Caitlyn and Sierra collide? Will jealousy take over? Naitlyn. A Caitlyn and Mitchie friendship fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Meet me!

**A/N: This is set after Camp Rock by 1 year. And Caitlyn moves to Mitchie's town and school after her 'crises'. She is dating Nate and he and Jason are Shane's brothers in this fanfic. Sierra moves to China before CR.**

**It's short, but will be longer as it goes on! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the characters. I wish, but I don't, sorry! :(**

Caitlyn's POV:

My name is Caitlyn Geller Torres. High school student today; top selling music producer tomorrow.

I have the best life ever! I'm dating a pop star, Nate Gray. We've been together for eight months. And yes, we really and truly love each other! I have an awesome best friend, Mitchie. My adoptive family, the Torres', are really amazing. Yes, there is a glitch in my "perfect" life: my parents passed away while cruising a year ago. It turns out that they didn't tell me of their cancer. Mitchie's family took me in, and the rest is history. Mitchie and I are now like two glued fingers, we are each other's shadows. We're best friends forever. Nothing or nobody can separate us. Nobody. . .

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie called. I turn around; she wasn't in the cluttered school hallway.

"Caity, over here!" Mitchie called again. There she is, by the lockers in a magically uncluttered area.

"Mitch!" I squeal happily as if I hadn't seen her 30 minutes ago (I had…). My smile falters when I see who she was standing next to. It was a pretty brunette, who I saw in the pictures in the photo albums in Mitchie's room, except this time, her hair was straightened. Sierra. I have heard so little about her, but just because I didn't want to hear about her. I think that she might take my best friend away from me. I admit it: it is paranoid, but still!

"Who is this?" I mutter as I nudge my head towards the grinning stranger.

"This is my all-time best friend!" All time? Best friend?

"She moved to China right before I went to Camp Rock. Sierra, meet Caitlyn. Caitlyn, meet Sierra!" Mitchie smiles proudly as if her best friend was returned to her. Oh, wait, she has!

"Hi Caitlyn, I have heard so much about you, it's like I already know you." Sierra tells me. At least Mitchie told her about me.

"Yeah, hi Sierra…It's nice to meet you." I grit my teeth, but hide it under a forced smile. Sierra frowns as if she senses my disdain, but Mitchie was still cheery.

"Sierra, can you come over? We have to catch up!" Mitchie exclaims.

"Totally! Cait, do you want to come, too?" I growl quietly at Sierra's question. Yes, she knows _everything_, including my living arrangements.

"Please don't call me 'Cait,'" I murmur. Only close _friends _call me that.

"And, I live with Mitchie!" Beat that. Then, I walk away to my last class of the day.

_B-rrrrring!_

The bell rang, rattling me from my thoughts. They were all about Sierra and Mitchie, the best friends. Mitchie was just going to leave me in the dust. I finally get a best friend, and she leaves me for her other friend. Classic. Really classic.

I just can't move out, though. The Torres' are my only family, they will always be. They even care more about me than my biological ones did. I just can't leave. I love my new family too much. Gosh, I sound so mushy. I am never mushy.

_Bam!_

"Watch it, loser!" I growl when my books and I meet the floor. I look up at Mitchie's hurt face…wait, Mitchie?

"Oh, Mitch! I'm so sorry. I just didn't see you, and then I met the floor, and it tastes gross, did you know that? Anyway, you know how I get when I am grumpy! I really am sorry!" I ramble. I give a weak smile when I see her amused expression.

"Ooops?" I offer.

"Love you, too. Now, we have to go, but you're telling me why you're grumpy later. Sierra's waiting for us!" She grins jokingly, and runs of. Of course, Sierra. I wince.

"Come on! Come on!" Mitchie comes back, and pulls me with her to the bus loading area. I scan the numbers for ours, and then I lead the way to where the open door is…and Sierra. _Sigh._


	2. Chapter 2: Me, jealous?

**A/N: **

**Hey, I was wondering if I could get more reviews, because I need to know what I'm doing right and wrong. It might be just a little OOC. I hope you like it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Camp Rock. At all. Zippo. Nada. No. Okay? Okay.**

Caitlyn's POV:

"Hi Mitchie...Umm, hi, Caitlyn," Sierra looks at me sadly when she said my name.

"What's up?" I nod to acknowledge her, and then rush onto the bus. I felt tears prickle my eyes.

_No, don't cry. Just don't! _I remind myself. I lift my eyes to the window, and could faintly hear Mitchie chatting with Sierra.

_She doesn't care, anymore._

A vibration came from my pants pocket, and I quickly took it out. A smile spread across my face, and my tears dried up; and if you had really good ears, you could say my heart started beating twice as fast.

"Nate!" I breathe. I love his texts; they were so sweet and romantic. I click on the icon, and three messages appear. The first one read,

"_Hello beautiful! I hope you have a wonderful day. Love you,"_ I smile; he was such a cheese ball, but only with me. It was adorable.

"_I miss you. I wish I could go to your school, but you'll just get jealous of my fan girls. Joke, really. I can't get you off my mind, text me!"_ I laugh softly, he was so right, though.

"_So, can you hang out, tonight? We could cuddle and you could tell me about your day, we can't break our tradition,-Nate."_

It was tradition, twice a week I would bike over, or he would come in his car to pick me up to go to our 'secret' spot. We would cuddle and we would talk…and kiss. I love it; I love him. He's one of the most excellent assets that ever happened in my 17 years of life. Mushy? Only for him.

"_Hello handsome, I didn't have a wonderful day, but your txts cheered me up. Thanks. I miss you a bunch, but don't come to school…really! Can you come pick me up, please? I have no homework, so see you tonight. Love you. –Caity." _

He makes me smile way too much. I look up from my iPHONE, and see two amused faces watching me from the seat across from mine. I smile at them weakly, and then look away. Mitchie was sitting next to Sierra; we always used to sit next to each other, though. Tears tickle my eyes, and this time, a single tear ran down my cheek. I would have to change my makeup to water-proof, because I knew I was going to cry in Nate's arms later that day. Mitchie and Sierra started talking again, but I was watching the phone. It lit up, and my background appeared. It was Mitchie and me in big sunglasses, posing. I loved the picture. The phone vibrated again, and I immediately looked at my screen.

"_Awww, your welcome. What can I do to make it all better?-Nate."_

"_Just seeing you will do. When are you coming?-Caity." _

"_I'll be there in five. Good?-N." _

"_Totally. See you in five." _I sat there for two minutes, before it was our bus stop. We got off, and I went into the house.

"Mom?" Yes, I call her mom. She loves it, and so do I.

"I'm in the kitchen, Caity!" Of course.

"It smells good, Mom!" I say as I walk in to the kitchen.

"Thanks, sweetie. Where's the other daughter?" She asks, looking around.

"Out back, with Sierra. Apparently, they need 'to catch up'," I mock.

"Caity…are you jealous?"

"Psssshh, me? Me, jealous?" I point to myself in disbelief. Mom nods slowly.

"It's not like she is replacing me or anything. I mean, come on. We are best friends." I laugh nervously. A few more tears escape my eyes.

"Oh, honey." Mom inches closer and hugs me tightly. She smelled like spaghetti sauce, cinnamon sticks, and…home, sweet, home.

"I love you, mommy. Thank you." I smile at her, and go upstairs into my room where I put everything down. I wash my face, and apply my water-proof make-up. I grab my purse, and dash downstairs. Nate was standing there talking with mom.

"Bye, Connie. We'll be back around 8. " He says as he gives her a quick hug.

"Bye, Mom," I hug her again. "Thank you for before,"

"Anytime, Caity. Have a good time!" She calls after us as we step outside. I intertwine my fingers with my boyfriend's as we walk to the back yard. Mitchie and Sierra look up. Sierra screams and rushes to Nate. I step protectively in front of him.

"No touchy! My boyfriend." I laugh at my statement.

"Sorry." Sierra mutters.

"It's fine. You a big fan, I guess?"

"Yes, major!" She said before turning to him.

"Hey, I'm Sierra. Big fan! Here, sign my autograph book." She thrust the book at him. Nate smiled faintly, and signed it. I go hug Mitchie while Nate's hands are occupied with the pretty pink book.

"We're going out. We'll be back around 8. Bye, Mitch…Sierra," They say goodbye, and then go back to the swing seat.

I intertwine my fingers with his, again, and then we go to his 1969 Shelby Cobra Mustang. **(A/N: His real ride, I think!)**

"You're telling me everything." He commands as he opened my door for me.

"Sir, yes, sir." I salute jokingly as I got in.

"Ha-Ha. Funny!" Nate says mockingly when he sat down on his side.

"I know. I'm hilarious," I beam.

"So, it seems you and Connie have bonded more?"

"Yes! Mom and I are very close now. I tell her almost everything. She's great, Nate!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Caity." We fell into a comfortable silence, and then before I knew it, Nate broke my thoughts with his smooth voice.

"We're here, Caitlyn."

**A/N: Ha-ha, I'm evil. Now, you are all: Where is ****here****? So I need you guys to review or something! Please, please, please?? Thank you! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Nate

**A/N: **

**Hey again. This chapter might be OOC, but that's because Caitlyn shows a lot of her feelings here. Review please, and tell me what you want to see. Thank you. I hope you like it. This one is longer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Camp Rock or anything somebody else owns. At all. Zippo. Nada. No. Okay? Okay.**

Caitlyn's POV:

We fell into a comfortable silence, and then before I knew it, Nate broke my thoughts with his smooth voice.

"We're here, Caitlyn." I look up at Nate; he opens my door, and pulls me out. I rush into his arms, and push my face into his chest.

"Have you been wearing that cologne?" I mutter. I felt him nod, and I kiss his cheek before grabbing his hand. We walk to the big tree house in the big tree next to the lake that Shane, Mitchie's boyfriend, found.

"Ladies first, beautiful," I smile at him, before climbing up the rope ladder in my converse-clad feet. I was in a blue graphic shirt, with white skinny jeans. It was one of my favorite outfits; I had bought it on one of my many shopping trips with Mitchie. Mitchie. I sigh, and as soon as Nate gets in; we sit down on the couch that we brought up here. I lean on my boyfriend's shoulder, and he puts his arm around me protectively.

"Oh, Nate! It was horrible. Look, I don't know why I didn't tell you before. I didn't even tell Mitchie! Or my parents… both sets of them!"

"Tell me what?" He smiles encouragingly.

"Well, from the minute I was born to when I was seven, I was on the cruise with Mom and Dad. When I turned eight I had my grandparents take care of me. They were great, and for the longest time I had something to enjoy and to love! They enrolled me in school, and at night: Music Academy for Girls. I had no friends at all. They thought that it was weird that I loved music, that I had a squeaky voice and most of all…I was asked a billion times about my parents. "Hey Squeaky, where's your mommy? Where's your daddy? Huh, come on…squeak it out," they asked and prodded. It was horrible, until Pop and Na-Na signed me up for Camp Rock. It was my biggest dream, and I finally had friends and support. I outgrew my squeaky voice the summer before camp, and I became more confident in my music. I talked to my parents more and more every week while they were cruising. I was 11 when I met Tess at Camp Rock." I stop and took a deep breath. Nate didn't interrupt my speech. A few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Even, back then, Tess had a group. Tess made me one of her crowd when she saw my talents. I had friends at last, or so I thought. I met you that year, Nate. I had the biggest crush on you, did you know that? I became friends with you, and Jason and Shane. I was really happy. Then Tess found out my weak spot, and the summer became awful. She asked me about my parents. I was so upset, that I cried in front of her. She never let that go. I preformed in Final Jam with you and Connect 3. You guys were great; you deserved to get that record deal. You (Nate) were 12 then, and then when you turned 13, you guys had your first concert. After I went back home from it, Pop and Na-Na got transferred to a retirement home. I was miserable. I went to Camp Rock every year for five years. You were there until my forth year, and then I became friends with Lola. My fifth year was the best, though. I met Mitchie Torres," I bury my face in his chest.

"Caity, look at me. Oh, sweetie, you are so much more than you believe you are **(A/N; that line is kind of from the movie)**. First of all, you are an awesome girl, beautiful, smart, funny, and very talented. You changed a lot of lives. Including mine. You made me a better person, and definitely more fun to be around. Second of all, I want you to know that your biological parents cared for you as much as you did for them. They loved you so much that they knew it was better for you to be with your grandparents instead of with them. You would have never met us if you hadn't gone to love with your Pop and Na-Na. Thirdly, those girls in your school don't know what they are missing in a friendship with a girl like you. And, you know Tess was a mean person, but she has seen the light, though." Nate chuckles to clear the tension a bit.

"You know what? I had the biggest crush on you too. Now, I have you all to myself. I love you, Caity," He hugs me tightly and kisses the top of my head.

"I am so sorry for all you have gone through, sweetheart," Nate finishes with a sad smile. "I wish I could have made it better before."

"Thank you so very much! Oh, Nate, that might have been the most that you have ever said!" I laugh. I was joking of course. He laughs with me.

"Okay, I want to tell you what happened today," I announce after a few comfortable moments of silence.

"Alright, Caitlyn," I start telling him everything. **(A/N, See Chapter 1.)**

"Now, I feel really guilty for how I treated both of them. I feel so mean. We've been best friends since Camp Rock. You're my other best friend, Nate, don't be hurt. But, how can I make it up to them?" I frown sadly.

"Okay, time for my second list today. First of all, you are an avid story teller. Congrats. Second of all, you are Mitchie's very best friend. She could tell you that. And just like you have me and Mitchie as you best friends, Mitchie has you and Sierra. Third of all, to make it up to them, just go and explain yourself and apologize. And remember that lots of people love you. Okay?" Nate declares. He is so great at caring and making people happy. I kiss him in response, and soon it became a make-out session.

"Oh, I really have to get you home! Come on, Caity. It is 7:45, and I promised to get you home around 8," Nate worries. I cover his lips with mine, and whispers,

"Stop worrying." His eyes softened. I pulled myself up, and grabbed my stuff. Nate took my other hand, and we climbed down the stairs and to his car.

He opened my car door, and then went to his. We started out, and soon Nate was singing my song.

'_Hello beautiful,  
how's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California,  
I've been missing you,  
its true... _

_But tonight,  
I'm gonna fly,  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly! _

_'Cause I could go across the world,  
And see everything,  
And never be satisfied,  
If I couldn't see those eyes! _

_Hello beautiful!  
It's been a long time,  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line!  
I've been missing you,  
It's true! _

_But tonight,  
I'm gonna fly,  
Yeah tonight,  
I'm gonna fly,  
Oh yeah! _

_'Cause I could go across the world,  
and see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes!'_

I smile as I hum the music. It's my favorite. Suddenly, my phone starts to sing. Wait, what?!

"_This is real. This is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now." _Oh, that's just my ringtone for Mitchie. I battled with myself internally, and then decided to pick up.

"Hey, it's Caity. What's up?" I said casually.

"_Caity, where are you? It's 8 already,"_ Mitchie said, sounding worried.

"Calm down, M. It's okay. We are almost home. Wait, we're here!"

"_Good. Finally. See you." _

"Okay. See ya!" I replied. Nate stopped in front of the house. He turned off the car, and went to my side to open the door. When I once questioned him on why he does that, he answered,

"Mom raised us that way. Chivalry all the way," I had smiled and giggled, but now I was immensely happy to have such a great boyfriend who loved me as I did him. Even if we got too mushy sometimes…

"Thanks, Nate. You're the best. " I told him.

"Of course, Cait." He answered, smirking.

"See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." He gave me a hug and a long kiss, and then got into his car. I waved to him as he drove away. And then I entered my house.

**A/N: That's it for now! Liked it? I hope so. Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Time

**A**_**/N: Whoa, I'm baaaacckkk! I can post chapters! You're all the best! Special shout-out goes to the Egyptian person who viewed this story! Ahhh! And a shout-out to everyone else too! :) Here's your chapter!**_

**_Disclaimner: Don't own Camp Rock, Connect 3 posters, or anything like that, comprende? I also don't know Spanish. :P_**

_**Before:**_

"_Thanks, Nate. You're the best. " I told him._

"_Of course, Cait." He answered, smirking._

"_See you soon. Love you."_

"_Love you too." He gave me a hug and a long kiss, and then got into his car. I waved to him as he drove away. And then I entered my house. _

_**Caitlyn POV:**_

I know Mitchie was worried from her frantic tone, and the fact that she called me on my special 'Nate Time'. Everyone knows not to call us then. So, as I rushed into our house, I had a determined look on my face. I was going to apologize, and explain..everything.

"Hey Mom? I'm home!" I call. Mom comes into the kitchen with an apron around her waist.

"Where's Mitch? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, she needs you. She's in your room. Take some ice-cream with you, please," Connie instructs. She probably talked earlier to Mitchie, as she was calm.

"Right. Cookies and Cream, here we come," I say as I got the ice-cream in the bowls, and stuck spoons in them.

"Thanks, Mommy. I love you." I tell my mom, before running up the stairs, and into my room. I push the door open with my side. The site that greets me was a sad looking Mitchie with a picture in her hands. _Oh, man._

"Mitch! Oh, Mitchie, come here," I pull my best friend into my arms for a hug just in time to hear some quiet sobbing. At that moment, I forgot every fight, every tear, every doubting moment. Mitchie Torres is my best friend, the only real girl that understands me, like I understand her. She is my sister, and I love her. **(A/N, not in that way, you weirdo people!)**

"Okay, one second. I'm going to go get ready for 'Girl Time', okay?" I inform her. I felt her nod, before slipping out of the hug. I snuck a pillow into Mitchie's arms for comfort. Then, I grab some white sweatpants, and a blue tank top on top of a light blue camisole. I rush into the bathroom, and washed all the make-up off. I put the outfit on, and my hair into a messy bun. This is girl time, and you don't have to look good for that. I come out of the bathroom, and took the ice-cream from the table I had stuck it on. I give one to Mitchie, and kept mine.

"Are you alright, now?" I ask softly.

"'Girl Time' is always fun, Caity," Mitchie laugh. It was a solemn laugh, and I immediately went business-like.

"Sure. So what's wrong, M? Don't leave anything out,"

"Well, it all started when Sierra came. She doesn't exactly like our 'just stick to each other, not tell anyone our Connect 3 secret.' You know, she was really mad when I told her we were the girls that Shane and Nate love. Sierra even didn't believe me at first, until I showed her pictures. She got really ticked at you for being Nate's girlfriend. He's always been her favorite, and she thought that if I never met you she would have a chance with him. I told her that was not true, because Nate and you belong to each other. Then, she said that Shane is also a pretty cute guy, and I lost it. It turns out that she only did that because she was jealous. She thought that she was not important anymore since we have connections, and I have a new best buddy. I told her that she _is_ my best friend. I don't know, Cait." Mitchie said, sitting with her head on my shoulder, sniffing a few times.

"Hold up. She was jealous…of me?!" I gasp loudly.

"Duh. You are an awesome person! Not only are you Nate's girlfriend, but you produce like a professional. And, you're also part of the Torres family. That's something to be jealous about!" Mitchie giggles. I grin, and nod.

"Oh, yeah. That really is. Have I told you how lucky I am to be part of our family? Because I am."

"Awww. We're all lucky to have you, Cait. You seriously changed us." She claims. The last part of her sentence struck a chord inside my brain, and I instantly remembered Nate saying something like that.

"Thank you, Mitchie. Who knew when I met you, I would end up being your sister?"

"Yes, who knew?" She said. We start giggling. I stop laughing first, and began getting serious.

"Look, Mitchie. I have to tell you this. I was grumpy earlier because…Sierra came and I thought she would take you away from me. I thought you would forget about me. You know I'm really paranoid, and I have to tell you why," I state quickly.

"What? You were jealous too? You and Sierra are nothing alike, yet today, you have the same feelings." Mitchie muses.

"So...are you going to tell me?" She asks as she takes a bite of her ice-cream.

"Yeah…you see…" (See Nate and Caitlyn's talk if you forgot. Caitlyn tells Mitchie everything she told Nate.)

"Now, I feel really guilty for how I treated both of you. I feel so mean. I'm so sorry, Mitch! We've been best friends since Camp Rock, and I shouldn't have doubted you." I finally say.

"You have no reason to be insecure, Miss Torres; you are the most amazing girl I've met. We connected so well in Camp Rock, and we will always be. Never forget that, okay?" Mitchie beams at me, gripping the photo in her hand tightly, still.

"Besides, I forgive you. Thanks for telling me all this. I suppose I should call Sierra, and let you apologize. But, we need to have 'Girl Time' alone." She smiles at me from where she was perched on my orange day-bed.

"No problem. And, that's right. I'm awesome." I went over to hug her. As soon as we let go, a ring tone rang out.

"Hello Beautiful, how's it going-"

I shot a weak smile at my best friend. I touch the green button once Mitchie passes my phone over.

"Hey, Nate. Can ya wait just a few seconds please?"

"_Uh-ha. So I guess that you and M-"_ I put my hand over the speaker. I look toward Mitchie.

"You are whipped! I mean the ringtone, the heart with Nate's face as his Photo ID…Hmm, what next? His posters all over this room?" She teases.

"Look who's talking, Miss 'Gotta find you Shaney!' And the posters were a free gift from our boyfriends, and they were signed! Oh yeah." I tease back. I remove my hand from the speaker.

"_-CAITLYN! The few seconds are over!" _

"Nathan Nicholas Gray, calm down. And, yes, Mitch and I made up! Yay!" I squeal. I look over at Mitchie who was dialing quickly while looking at one of the many posters on our wall of Connect 3.

"_That's great, Caity. I'm so happy for you!" _

"…_And I've got to go. We have to get to bed. We have a concert tomorrow. I'll call you later, okay?"_

"Totally. Love ya, Nate."

"_Love ya, Cait."_ I hung up before he could because we don't like saying goodbye. Looking toward Mitchie, I realize that she was looking at the picture in her hand again.

"Yes, Caitlyn and I are great now. Yeah. Good Luck, hon. Love ya, Shaney," Mitchie crawls over to me again, and squeezes my hand.

"What would I do without you?" She leans on my shoulder.

"You'll die." I nudge her, jokingly.

"Hey, I prefer both my daughters alive, thank you very much!" Mitchie head shot up at our mother's voice, knocking into mine, makings us fall off the day bed.

_OOF!_

"Ow!" We chorused. We heard Dad run up the stairs at the sound of our fall, and we immediately sat up, giggling.

"We're okay, daddy!" Mitchie says when Dad's head popped in.

"Of course you are. Now, get to bed, girls!" Steve instructed, smiling.

"Fine, but only if Cait and I get to have a mini-sleepover!"

"Sure, good night." He came over to kiss our foreheads, and hug us, before he left to go to bed.

"Yeah, you have mini-sleepovers every day, not much change," Connie added. We glanced at one another, and burst into giggles again.

"Good night, Mommy!" I said as she also kissed us good night.

"Love you girls." And then only Mitchie and I were left in the room.

"I'll go get my scrap book, and put this picture in. One second, Caity." It was then that I remembered the picture. I immediately ran to where she dropped it and saw. . .

A/N: Hey guys! I updated! Yay! I promise I will try to update very week, but school is hard. So tell me ideas for the story. And should the picture be of Mitchie and Sierra; Cait and Mitchie; or something else??????? Thanks guys! Review and alert! Read Broken Promises, my other story please!


	5. Chapter 5: Mall Drama

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time…thanks for your support. Please, please review! Say what you like about the story and what I can improve on…Thanks! There's only a few chapters left!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Camp Rock! Or anything of that sort, like Converse or a mall. **

_LAST:_

"_Yeah, you have mini-sleepovers every day, not much change," Connie added. We glanced at one another, and burst into giggles again._

"_Good night, Mommy!" I said as she also kissed us good night. _

"_Love you girls." And then only Mitchie and I were left in the room. _

"_I'll go get my scrap book, and put this picture in. One second, Caity." It was then that I remembered the picture. I immediately ran to where she dropped it and saw. . ._

**Chapter 5: **

**Caitlyn POV: **

I saw my phone screensaver picture. It was Mitchie and I in big sunglasses, posing, after our shopping trip. It was my favorite. I was hugging Mitchie and we were looking at the camera with radiating smiles on our faces. I turned the picture around and gasped.

"Mitchie and Caitlyn Torres. September 15th. Best friends forever."

Oh, Mitchie, she just knows how to make me feel better.

"Caity, are you ready?" asked Mitchie, holding her scrapbook.

"You bet."

"Here, I want to show you my 'Caitlyn and Mitchie Scrapbook',"

"What? You have one for us?"

"Of course, we take so much pictures already so why not?" With that, Mitchie opened the book to the first page.

We spent the whole night laughing at the pictures. We celebrated our 'reunion' with popcorn and had a pillow fight. It was a great day-well, night. It was a great _day_ when we woke up, up until we got to the mall to take more pictures. It was a tradition.

"C'mon, Mitch!" I called up the stairs. I slid in my Converse, and messed with my hair, till the brunette came down the stairs.

"Alright, to the mall!" Mitchie yelled.

"To the mall." I repeated cheerily. We climbed into the car we shared. We got it when we turned 16 two months ago. **(A/N: Pretend that is right, please.)**

"Bye dad, bye mom!" We called to our parents who were working in the yard.

"Bye girls. Be back soon."

So my best friend and I headed to the mall. As soon as we got in, we ran to the photo booth, pushed the money into the slot and pressed the buttons till we were satisfied. Drawing the curtain, we got ready for the pictures. We made funny faces and smiled. Our last picture was of us hugging.

Click-click.

We got the four pictures from the machine, and then got ready to do another session of pictures.

Click-click.

"That's enough, right, Mitch?"

"Yep. Let's go do some shopping, Cait!" We slipped out and put our pictures in our purses.

"Mitch!" We heard a squeal from near-by. Oh, it was Sierra. I have to apologize now, okay, let's calm down my pride. I can do this.

"Hey Si!" Mitchie squealed back, hugging the girl. I almost growled at them. She's _mine_. What? Okay, she's not mine, but you know what I mean.

"Hey Sierra… I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday." I apologized with my head held high. Sierra tossed her head to my direction when she heard her name.

"It's alright," She nodded to me and turned away. I frowned at her back. Mitchie tried to include me in their conversations, but Sierra kept changing the topic when it came to me. Finally, Mitchie announced that she was going to the bathroom. I suspected it was to give Sierra and I bonding time. The minute Mitchie left, Sierra rounded on me.

"Listen here, curly-head, Mitchie is my best friend. You might live with her, but I have known her longer. Stay away or else."

I scoffed. "Please. Mitchie is my sister. Connie and Steve are my mom and dad. I will always know her. Make me stay away, Sierra. Make me."

"I will, you just watch." said Sierra coldly.

"When are you leaving again?" I asked, faking sweet.

"In a week," She replied, before turning to a window to check her appearance. I thought she wasn't like Tess? Mitchie had shown me enough pictures for me to know she was a 'nerd.' Guess we have to deal with a 'Meanie', again, whether Mitchie liked it or not.

"I'm back." Mitchie came towards us, smiling.

"Awesome. Hey, Mitch, can you get me a piece of tissue? Allergies, you know." Sierra asked, before rounding on me again. I could still see Mitchie behind Sierra, rummaging in her purse, not in the bathroom as Sierra had expected. I knew Mitchie always kept tissues in her purse since I also had allergies. She was prepared, but I guess Sierra didn't know that.

"Caitlyn, would you like to…I don't know, LEAVE?!" Sierra asked me. Mitchie gasped, and Sierra turned around quickly.

"M-Mitch, I c-can explain." She stammered.

**A/N: Whoa, cliffhanger and drama! I'm sorry it's a bit short! If you have suggestions, please put them in your review. PLEASE review! You guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bestest Sister In the World

**A/N: MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY 2010 TO ALL! I apologize for the lateness! I was so going to update on New Years, but didn't have time. This will be my first 'Replace Me?' chapter of 2010! I uploaded a new story called 'Connect 3 Chatting', and so please review this and that. I know you wouldn't want a long note, so here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock! Or anything of that sort. I don't own 'One and the Same', either.**

_LAST:_

"_Caitlyn, would you like to…I don't know, LEAVE?!" Sierra asked me. Mitchie gasped, and Sierra turned around quickly. _

"_M-Mitch, I c-can explain." She stammered._

**Chapter 6: **

**Caitlyn POV: **

The expression on Sierra and Mitchie's faces was heart breaking. Sierra's held a bit of change in hers, but I knew she dearly cared about her first friend. Mitchie, on the other hand, was broken, completely broken. Even more broken than a vase when you and your friends play baseball inside. Finally Mitchie spoke, her head held high, her chin not even quivering.

"You can't ever explain this, Sierra. I can't understand why you wanted to ruin my relationship with Shane, with Nate, and even more importantly, Caitlyn. You have changed since you moved. Have the mean girls got to you in China or something? Because when you left, you hair was curly."

Mitchie strode over to me, gripped my hand in hers, and pushed through the crowd of people to where we had parked. No one had noticed the fight, but I had noticed. I had noticed when Mitchie smiled weakly at me, when Sierra called Mitchie's name twice, and she didn't turn, and I noticed when Mitchie tightened her hold on my hand tighter and tighter with every step. We burst through the doors of the mall and went to our car.

"I'll drive, M," I helped her into the vehicle, secured the seat belt and door, and hurried to my side. Soon, we were on the way home. Mitchie was crying now, tears coming quickly than slowly stopping. She had just made the realization that she had a fight with Sierra, the only friend that stayed by her through her elementary and middle school years. I knew how she felt to an extent, of course, with the problems I had faced. Now, I was sticking by her, now and forever.

Pulling into our garage, I ran to open Mitchie's door to drag her inside.

"Mom! We're back." I yelled into the house. Mitchie smiled at me slightly, but her head dropped back to the ground.

"And we need more ice cream please," I added. A-ha. I got her to laugh!

A few minutes later, Mitch and I were sitting quietly on her bed, clutching each other for dear life. It wasn't often that we stayed quiet. Actually, we barely get quiet at all! Mitchie and I were closer than glued fingers, closer than a bee with her honey, as I have told you before. So when she sighed, I knew she wanted it to stay silent.

Her eyes were drooping, her bowl of melted ice-cream almost dripping on her legs, but she still told me to call Shane and inform him about the latest happening. She said she will call him when she woke up, so I hugged her tightly, before slipping my cell phone out of my pocket. The iPhone glowed to life, when I slid my finger across, and the picture of Mitchie and I popped up. Of course I was glad Mitchie and I had let everything out, but I was feeling upset that she was sad.

I pressed Nate's number in, and put it to my ear.  
"Hey." I heard his voice and immediately relaxed.

"Nate, oh my gosh! Sierra and Mitchie had a fight, Mitchie is broken. I don't know what to do!" I babbled.

"Calm down, Caity! Take a deep breath. Tell me everything from the start," And with that, _everything _spilled out.

"Shane wants to speak with her, Cait." He finally told me after we had conversed.

"She's asleep. Can you tell him what I told you for us, please? I don't think we are able to speak normally, yet." I giggled slightly.

"Of course, anything for you. Now, I want you to go lay down, it's been a tough day for you girls. I love you, Caity."

"I love you too, Natey." I grinned.

I settled myself next to Mitchie after moving the bowls downstairs. Mom and Dad said they will be up to check on us soon, and then kissed my forehead.

Dreams pulled me in as soon as my eyes fluttered closed.

**(A/N: Poor girls. I hope you guys enjoyed that. I think that's the end of the depressing part.)**

My eyes were still closed but I heard the song Mitchie was singing. It was one that we had written last summer at Camp Rock. 'One and the Same' had quickly become my favorite song, especially when we had recorded it at the boy's personal studio.

"_It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone.  
And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact,  
I've got your back.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

I decided to join in, next.

"'_Cause we're one and the same,  
We're anything but ordinary.  
One and the same,  
I think we're almost legendary.  
You and me, the perfect team,  
Chasing down the dream.  
We're __**one and the same**__!"_

"You are the bestest friend in the whole world, Mitchie Demetria Torres." I commented.

"You're my sister, Caitlyn Alyson Torres, the bestest sister in the whole world, and not just my best friend." Mitchie told me.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the ending! I hope you enjoy, it's been a good journey. Thank you for every alert, favorite, and review. Thank you for reading this fanfiction, too. It was my first, and I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The End

**A/N: This is the last chapter of 'Replace Me?' I am very sad to end this, but there are other stories that you can read by me! Just click on my profile. This story was my first, but it was great anyways. I hope I can come back and edit this more one day. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock! Or anything of that sort. **

**Chapter 7:**

**4 YEARS LATER.**

**Caitlyn POV:**

"MITCHIE! Mitch!" I screamed into the apartment Mitchie and I had lived in ever since we turned 18. We were now 21, graduates, and still not single!

"Caity! What's up?" Mitchie wondered, coming over to hug me.

"I feel wonderful, amazing, the best I have ever been-" I stared out into la-la land.

"Ok…I'm glad you feel wonderful, amazing, and the best you have ever been…" Mitchie laughed. I joined in shortly.

"Sure, now I want you to sit down, and take deep breaths." I instructed my grin so big I was afraid my face would fall off.

"Caitlyn! Just tell me already!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Oh, all right." I sighed.

"Nate PROPOSED!!" I finally squealed. Soon, Mitchie and I were jumping on the couch, yelling our heads off like little girls. Mitchie's face was also falling off, so I wasn't entirely alone.

"YAY! A double wedding!" I could just hear Mitchie's words over my yells.

"What?"

"Nate and Shane probably planned to propose on the same day! We're engaged!" Mitchie explained, still jumping.

"Oh my gosh, Mitch! This is wonderful. Congratulations!"

"Congratulations to you, too!"

**1 YEAR LATER:**

It was the day of Nate and I's wedding. It was also the day of Mitchie and Shane's wedding. They were on the same day, one after the other, so everyone wouldn't have to come down twice. I was going to wear my wedding dress for my wedding with Mitchie as my maid of honor, and then I would change into my bride of honor's dress, and run back downstairs. Our weddings were held at a castle! It's beautiful!

"Are you nervous?" Mitchie asked me. I was checking my reflection in the mirror. I looked gorgeous in Mitchie's words. Soft brown curls hung down from my bun. A green flower bouquet was held tightly in my hands.

"Yes! Are you?"

"Of course! At least, we're going to be together, right?"

"Yes, at least we'll be together," I hugged Mitchie, tightly.

"We're going to be Grays…"

"I know."

"Thank you for being there for me all along. I love you, M."

"You're welcome. You did the same for me. I love you, too." In a few minutes time, I'll be Caitlyn Alyson Gellar-Torres-Gray. Just Caitlyn Gray works fine, as well.

**50 YEARS OLD:**

"Nate, I'll be out to visit Mitchie, okay?" I called into the house. Nate walked over to me.

"Sure, honey. Be back soon." Nate leaned in and kissed me.

"I'll pick up Danni and Joey on my way back," I told him. Danni and Joey were grandchildren. Kevin and Danielle were happily married, and so was Sonny, our daughter.

"I love you."

"Love you, Caity."

My name is Caitlyn Torres Gray. I am a top selling music producer. I have the best life ever! I'm married to Nate Gray. We've been together since we were 16. And yes, we really and truly love each other! My adoptive family is the Torres', they are really amazing. I have an awesome best friend, Mitchie. Mitchie and I are like two glued fingers, we are each other's shadows. We're best friends forever. I love my life.

**A/N: THE END! What did you think? Thank you for reading this, for alerting, for putting this on your favorites, and reviewing. You are great. Please review. Thank you so much. **

**-Crazy Awesome Writer**


End file.
